


Fall of Three: CHAPTER FOUR

by Ryusei_Pastel



Series: Fall of Three [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryusei_Pastel/pseuds/Ryusei_Pastel
Summary: Takes place after Nazuna Nito leaves his idol unit Valkyrie. Story revolves around his former unit members Mika and Shu who all come to terms with life as Valkyrie without Nazuna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Mika Kagehira and Shuu Itsuki  
> Based off the card collecting game : ENSEMBLE STARS!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**  
> This work of fiction is loosely based of the backstory of the Idol Unit Valkyrie, the scenario as a whole is original.

Chapter 4: Dear Friend  
Kuro now was more determined to help out his friend, even though a month had passed since Valkyrie had fallen, he believed he could still console his dear friend. Just before homeroom Kuro sneaked into Shu's class and placed a note on his desk which stated; Go to the AKATSUKI practice room at lunch, ALONE, your dear friend, Ryuu-kun. 'Ryuu-kun it was a name used by Shu when they were children, Kuro hoped that Shu would meet him, It had been months since that the two had spoken. Not since they were second years.

Lunchtime arrived, during the period when Souma and Keito were busy with clubs and the student council, Kuro waited for Shu in a room used by his unit; AKATSUKI, a lengthy period of time had passed it seemed that Shu wasn't going to turn up just as Kuro had hoped. "Well I guess he's not coming", he said with a sigh.  
Just as he said this Kuro heard a young man with gravitas in his voice say; "Well dear friend you should pay more attention I've been here a while".   
"Itsuki!, why didn't you say anything". Kuro turned to see the young man smiling at him.   
"So, dear friend, what do i owe the pleasure of a conversation with you". "Nothing much, just wanted to see how you were since you know, what happened", Kuro wanted to show his concern for his friend and anger for Nazuna but maintained and calm demeanor when speaking to Shu.   
"Mika has really been a saving grace since the fall of our unit Valkyrie, he's really matured because of this, I should buy him something to say thanks". "Will you continue as a duo act or will you split?".   
Kuro's question sparked a memory in Shu's mind, of the day when Nazuna left and he and Mika we're on the balcony he remembered Mika saying; 'I will NEVER let Valkyrie fall!', If Mika wished to continue he wouldn't deny him, they needed each other and only each other. That night on their way home from meeting with Nazuna they made a promise to each other, to say together despite what will happen, even if the unit falls they will remain by each other's sides. Mika had been keeping that promise, he had to keep it too, Shu owed that to Mika, they had been through so much, it had united them in way like never before. Shu began to defend his vulnerable position to his old friend.

"Kuro it's really none of your business with what happens to Valkyrie, and besides it's too late to start caring about me now, if you'll excuse me I need to find Mika". Shu turned to storm out of the room, he thought it was best to avoid Kuro after speaking to him like that. "I..........I.....Icchan, but I....went to see you, I tried to help, But...." he muttered, Shu then interupted.  
"Next time, try harder, what happened to our promise all those years ago, huh?!, Have you forgotten, or have you just stopped caring?!". 

Then Shu left the room, he was unsure as to why he was angry,but he was, Mika would have cheered him up instead of pouring salt.  
"Icchan", Kuro then began to tear up, "I didn't forget, I still care, I still love you ever since we were kids, ever since mom"  
Shu stood outside the door heard Kuro muttering to himself, after taking a second to breathe and calm down; "Oh Ryuu-kun, you haven't changed, still hiding your feelings in the shadows, trying to always act tough to impress everyone, you showed me that weak side of yourself so long ago".

As Shu walked away he bumped in a small blonde headed boy; Nazuna. "Hey Itsuki, can we talk, Tsumugi-kun told me I should". Shu eyes began beaming rage at Nazuna but then they demeanor changed, he was almost smiling with his eyes.  
"Now's not a good time Little Pinnochio, maybe another time, I left Mademoiselle alone with Mika and I said I'd get lunch with him, you know how it is", Shu darted down the corridor, leaving Nazuna standing there alone.   
"Bye, Oshi-san".


End file.
